


At the Center of the Universe

by GoingKnowhere



Series: let's put wings on these handsome dudes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Reader-Insert, Wingfic, Wings, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: All you had wanted to do was to ask a professor - that you’d never met before - if his Robotics Club had anything your students could paint.You did not plan to be wooed by said professor.





	At the Center of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey!! The first of the wing!fics is here!!! :D
> 
> I had gone back and forth on what to do and this is what I finally settled on. I saw the above gif and it reminded me of a McKirk fic idea (this is gonna get written) that I had a few months back and with several tweaks this fic was born!! 
> 
> Now, if you’re wondering what is this all about?????? I suggest you go [here](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/post/171775519780/hey-there-i-ment-to-send-ages-ago-but-your) for some background.
> 
> And for all of you - before you ask, yes I do have an idea for a follow up fic in mind ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Oh, and happy birthday, Jim! ♥

**_At the Center of the Universe_ **

 

_Room 205….Room 205…Room 205…_

 

Science had never really been your thing. Ever. It was cool depending on what was being talked about, but otherwise you never truly had a desire to delve deeper into the subject since it all usually just went right over your head.

 

Which was why you were an Art teacher; a painting teacher, to be precise.

 

And why you were currently struggling to find your way in one of the campus’ largest buildings.

 

_Room 20 - Ah!_

 

Coming to a halt before the grey door, you glanced at the slip of paper one more time to make sure that you had indeed found the right place that you had scrawled out.

 

Out of all of the buildings on campus, the science building was one that you had never stepped foot in during the past few months of teaching at Starfleet University. You just never had a reason to before.

 

Until you had the bright idea to have your Painting 2 class try their hands at painting metals and machinery.

 

Reaching out, you opened up the door and slipped inside - mindful of the gray wings folded neatly behind you. When the sound of a low voice reached your ears, you made sure to ease the door shut as silently as you could as to ensure it wasn’t a disturbance.

 

“- the size of an atom. An atom! And despite being so small, it’s figured that black holes of this size can have a mass equivalent to that of a large mountain.”

 

As your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the small entryway, you crept forward to see around the short wall. The professor’s voice grew a tad louder, gaining a bit more clarity in the process.

 

And you gained even more clarity about the professor you were to meet when you finally peeked around the brick wall and gained your first look at Professor James T. Kirk.

 

A clarity that had your breath catching in your throat and your wings twitching in intrigue.

 

While darkness surrounded you in the doorway, the open area of the small auditorium was lit with a buttery light that casted a celestial glow about the man at the front of the room.

 

The  _young_ man.

 

“The largest ones are deemed to be ‘supermassive’,” Kirk said, pausing to look out over the kids seated before him, great gold and white wings folded up neatly behind him like a gilded frame. You watched as he slipped his hands into the front pockets on his dark blue trousers, leaning forward just a smidge, before one side of his bearded face twitched in a smirk. “Yes, just like Muse’s  _Supermassive Black Hole_.” The soft rumble of laughter he received seemed to appease him and he straightened, a chuckle of his own escaping him.

 

Admittedly, you had expected this professor to be a little on the old side - gray hair, tweed jacket and suspenders, papery hands, and a dry voice.

 

_It was Astrophysics! C’mon!_

 

But, if Professor Kirk had been one of your teachers back when you were still studying, then maybe you would have payed more attention to the sciences.

 

Slowly, Kirk began to walk again, his eyes dropping down to the floor as he spoke. “But it’s one of these supermassive black holes that make up the center of our Milky Way galaxy.” Turning, he made his way behind his desk and jacket-covered chair to the large board and picked up one of the pieces of chalk. His wings concealed his actions, along with the majority of him, but it allowed you to take a moment to refocus.

 

Because, as he was talking, you found that you were rather glad for his decision to ditch his suit jacket. The lack of the item allowed you the perfect view of his perfectly tailored white button-up. One that showed off the hollow of his throat due to the fact that he had also forgone the tie and neglected to button the top two buttons.

 

Not to mention the narrow black suspenders running up his torso and over his broad shoulders as if they were ribbons on a beautifully wrapped present.

 

_Or…maybe it was better that he was never my teacher._

 

The thought had you shaking your head a bit when you realized how focused you had become on the way the light danced across his golden hair and wings. And when he flexed them, the appendages revealing the downright sinful curve of that ass in those trousers, your jaw clenched minutely as your wings twitched once more.

 

_Oooh…nooo._

 

Nope. You would not have been able to focus at all if he had been your teacher.

 

Kirk sidestepped then and turned back to the class, revealing a drawing of several curved lines emanating from a central point. “This is our Milky Way galaxy. Sorry, I’m no artist,” he joked, head tipping up for a moment to… _look at you?_

 

You shifted awkwardly as heat flooded you. Yeah, logically, you knew that at some point he would glance up at you since you did just sneak into an in-session class, but having him do it at that point in his lecture just sparked the butterflies in your stomach.  

 

“But, this,” he said, reaching out to circle the center of the drawing, his rolled-up shirt sleeve inching up just a fraction on his arm. “Is where the supermassive black hole resides.”

 

For the next fifteen minutes, you stood in silent awe in the shadow of the entryway as Kirk delved further into the topic of black holes. Minutes that had you drifting between admiring Kirk’s passion to admiring Kirk himself. You were back on the latter when the first student passed you, a pink wing lightly knocking your own gray one, when you realized that the class had finally ended.

 

After allowing the majority of the class to filter out, you began your trek down the steps, taking your time in an effort to give the dawdlers their chance to talk to the professor. As Kirk addressed each student, one-by-one, you opted to make your way over to his desk to wait. Taking a seat in the old leather chair, your wings draping over the jacket-covered back, you found yourself bombarded by the scent of Kirk coming off of the clothing article you now leaned against.

 

_Woodsy…citrus…metallic tang…_

 

“Do you always just make yourself at home at someone else’s desk?”

 

Jolting at the voice, your head whipped to the side before tipping up and meeting the amused face of Professor Kirk.

 

From far at the back of the room, you’d been floored by his appearance, but seeing him up close had you mentally fighting to keep your wings from jerking up.

 

Long legs, fit torso, forearms corded in a lithe muscle, and beautiful broad shoulders haloed by tarnished gold and white wings would have made Michelangelo weep tears of joy, but his face?

 

_Oh!_

 

Your eyes had quickly cataloged his body as a whole, but his face was where your attention stayed. His medium length blond hair and bushy, silver-streaked beard, had you itching to run your fingers through and over both. His vintage, black-framed glasses sat upon a delicate nose. Most of all, though, he was peering back at you with a pair of the bluest eyes you’d ever seen.

 

_And_ to now know that there was a wicked sharp brain behind those baby blues?

 

You floundered for only a moment before finding your voice. “Only when the desk space looks like a lovely place to sit at.”

 

“I guess I can’t fault that logic.” A considering look had been on Kirk’s face when he spoke, but it soon shifted. His wings suddenly hitched up higher, the feathers spreading out as he gave what could only be described as a smoulder. “I especially can’t fault it when the seat stealer only makes for a far more lovely desk addition,” he rumbled.

 

_Oh…_

 

You gulped as your wings responded in kind, rising up to mirror Kirk’s posturing. Internally, your mind raced.

 

All you had wanted to do was to ask a professor - that you’d never met before - if his Robotics Club had anything your students could paint.

 

Kirk grinned then, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and moved to lean his hip against his desk, mere inches from touching you. His wings enveloped the two of you in one shadow.

 

You did not plan to be wooed by said professor.

 

“[Y/N] [Y/L/N],” he said, voice breaking through your thoughts. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”

 

You cleared your throat awkwardly. “Oh - Uh - I - Uh - I - I wanted to ask if - Wait how did you know my name, Kirk?” The question was out of your mouth before you even realized that you had thought it.

 

Startled by the question, he blushed and drew in his wings. “Jim.”

 

“What?”

 

“I would prefer it if you called me Jim,” he answered, peering up underneath his long lashes.

 

_…What?_

 

“Okay,  _Jim_ , but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

 

Jim rubbed at the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. From smooth confidence to sweet timidness, his change in attitude had your mind swimming even more. “Saw you - the greenhouse. I asked Sulu about…,’ he trailed off. Somehow, he managed to turn even redder than what you thought possible, but made your heart flutter.

 

Two months ago, you had received permission from Hikaru Sulu - the botanist in charge of the campus greenhouse - if you could gather flowers for a few of your classes. Just like his flowers, a friendship had blossomed as well. And -

 

“ _Sulu…_ ,” you gasped as the realization hit you.

 

Hikaru was the one who planted the idea of having your students paint machinery.

 

You gazed up at Jim, shock clear on your face. Jim only looked even more bashful.

 

And Hikaru was the one to tell you to go to Jim.

 

“Did - Did you set this up?

 

“Maybe…yes,” he admitted, shifting uneasily before moving to sit atop the desk. “You were so beautiful.” Jim chuckled then, a soft smile gracing his face and he looked down at the floor. “You should have seen the look Sulu gave me when I said his flowers had paled in comparison.”

 

_That smooth bastard…_

 

You felt your face heat and a smile touched your lips. Before you knew it, you were on your feet and standing in the space between his legs, settling your hands atop his thighs.The movement had him glancing up to meet your eyes as his hands moved to cradle your waist. “I can imagine,” you said with a shy grin.

 

Matching your grin, Jim gazed at you fondly from behind his glasses. “So is an invitation to dinner welcome or - _mmmm!_ ”

 

As the vibrations from his shocked hum raced through your lips and down to your pounding fluttering heart, you deepened the sudden kiss, moving your hands to cradle his scruffy jaw. And, reveling in the fact that Jim was respond. Like a black hole, his presence consumed you; the pressure of his lips on yours, the rough tickle of his beard against your skin, and the burning press of his hands on your lower back as he tugged you closer to his body had you forgetting the world around you.

 

When the moment was finally broken and the air between you became filled with hot gasps as you both attempted to catch your breaths, you became aware of the fact that you and Jim were now captured in a dark, warm cocoon all thanks to his wings that had come to envelope you.

 

“I take it that that’s a ‘yes’?” He panted, his adoring smile complimenting the shine in his blue eyes.

 

Mirroring his grin, you wagered that a light kiss upon his nose would be a worthwhile answer.

 

And the all-consuming, enthusiastic kiss he gave you in return proved you wagered right.

 

_~ ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wasn’t able to include an image of Jim’s wings when I went over all of the wings picture these  
>   
> but with gold focused towards the tops of the wings. Also each feather would have white at the tip with gold at the base. Depending on where the feather is located would depend on how extreme the gradation would be. Like the larger feathers would be more white than the shorter feathers. 
> 
> ☼
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)


End file.
